


Tic Toc

by Scornful_truth



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gross depiction of press, Hearing aids but not hearing aids, Hyperacusis, Kokichi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentality unstable Kokichi, Mood Swings, PTSD, Post-Game, Tic Toc- nOt tHe aPp, What else is new, thats why warnings are onn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/pseuds/Scornful_truth
Summary: Tic….The hand on the clock moved so incredibly slow that he wanted to take it and smash it into pieces.Toc…He brought a shaking hand to touch his ear, to double check that they weren’t broken. They felt broken. They felt horribly broken.Tic…





	Tic Toc

Trauma.

As in the definition, a deeply distressing event. One that may be followed by horrid emotional shock. For him, that might be what happened.

His fingers trace small little faces in the frosted over glass. Tracing. His eyes followed his hand and watched it leave a clear line. It was cold, but his fingertips were desensitized by then. Gently, he let his forehead hit the freezing glass.

His eyes were hollow, his lips never formed a smile. He hasn’t laughed since then. The cold surface felt nice against his warm skin. Now pressing his palms against the window glass, he breathed against it to create a slight fog. Though it was quickly disappearing. He watched it vanish.

“Ouma.”

Their voice seemed to slam against his sensitive ears, but he never flinched. Every sound has been amplified since then. He’s gotten used to it. The numbness in his eardrum followed by the ringing that eventually faded. He took his hands away from the glass, lifting his head off and turning to look at them. Only shifting slightly in his chair that was by the window.

“It’s okay to show what you’re feeling.”

He nodded. The therapist has been trying to work on him for weeks. He took a deep breath, holding it for longer, then slowly exhaling.

“I’d show if I knew.”

He replied. The same voice he’s used since then. Low, deep, uncaring, bored. Completely empty. He gripped the arms on the chair, feeling anxious suddenly. His eyes were always lit up in a frozen shock. They never dipped low, they never showed anything other than scarred fear. He looked away from the women.

“I think you do know. Mental block is rather powerful, tell me. How does it feel, instead of how you feel?”

He’s silent for the first minute. Grinding his teeth and trying to think of words. His hand was still nervously gripping the chair. He still doesn’t know why he has such high anxiety today.

“I don’t know.”

He doesn’t. No words could come nearly as close to describe how it feels. However, he does know he’s feeling _something_. He relaxed his hand that was gripping the chair and flexed it. Getting blood flow back. He wished he could scoot to the edge of his chair, let his feet touch the floor, but there was a reason there was binding around his stomach. Causing his back to be pressed against the back of the chair.

“Does it feel bad?”

He looked back at the window. A little surprised that it was now flurrying. He knew very well that it was winter, but it had seemed to come so fast. He gave a little nod. Still unsure, but it didn’t feel good. So, bad it was.

“Does it hurt?”

His chest. He wasn’t completely oblivious to how emotions worked. His chest hurt because of everything he wasn’t sure how to let out. He couldn’t cry, it felt unnatural. He couldn’t scream, it always died in his throat. The only time when he was set off, and some sort of feeling did show, he…

“...Can we be done?”

He asked. He would be annoyed, but he didn’t have the heart to care. This woman was just going to push his buttons until he snapped. He knows it was unintentional, but there was nothing more he hated than being poked and prodded like a specimen.

“In ten minutes. Then you can be left alone. Can you tell me what made you angry last time?”

Changing topics already. He forced himself to stay relaxed, but in the end it only made him more tense. They were only trying to drag the screams out of him. So he doesn’t keep it inside. The more he did, the more sick he’d get. The more hopeless. They didn’t care. They never did.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Bet you’re scared. Ever find out what happened to the other one?”

Even if his voice picked up at the end, since in questioning. He still stayed emotionless. He would normally smile and look her in the eye, but something about this situation told him that his glassy empty stare at the wall was more skin crawling.

“No, they didn’t disclose that information to me. What triggered you?”

Back to him. He tapped his fingers against the chair in a drumming pattern. He was getting anxious again.

“I choked the other one.”

He deadpanned. Slowly turning his head to glare at her. His taping slowed in rhythm. The same pace as drips from a pipe. Slow... Steady... Taking its time to fall, with a light sound when it finally hits the ground.

“I almost killed him.”

He hasn’t blinked. He kept staring into her eyes, waiting for a change. Waiting for her to look at least a little apprehensive.

“Just because… I’m bound to a chair, doesn’t mean...it won’t happen to you.”

He was gripping the chair again. Even to the point where his hand started shaking from holding too tightly. _Killed him, I almost killed him_. It repeated in his head over and over and suddenly the sounds in the room became louder. He could feel his eardrums shaking. Even if it wasn’t so, he wanted to cover them, save them from exploding.

“I’m aware.”

_I’m aware_

_I’m aware_

_I’m aware_

It was echoing. He could hear it again and again. The ringing in the room shot up to an unfair level as he desperately tried to focus on something else. To stop the loudness. But the clicking of her pen was madness, the tapping of her leg, her exhale coming out more forced. His eyes caught every movement, it ricocheted off the small thin walls in his breaking ears. His breathing was all the more close. His heartbeat pulsated in his ears and he almost whimpered in high discomfort. _Almost_.

“...Leave.”

He muttered under his breath. Trying to say it loud enough so she could hear. But quiet enough so his head wouldn’t mimic it over, and over. Leaving didn’t make it better anyway. The fabric of her clothes shifted as she stood up, when she held the clipboard more tightly. Her nails hit the frail wood and her heels clattered on the tiled floor. He wanted it to stop.

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

The door shut and it shook his mind. Leaving the air to reach an ungodly amount of silence. The natural ringing that filled it was unbearable. When his eyes found the clock in the room. His ears did too.

_Tic_ …

The hand on the clock moved so incredibly slow that he wanted to take it and smash it into pieces.

_Toc_...

He brought a shaking hand to touch his ear, to double check that they weren’t broken. They felt broken. They felt horribly broken.

_Tic_ …

He wanted out of the bound. He wanted to grab something, hold something. Silently he begged that someone would smash his head it. Kill him for all he cared.

_Toc_...

The beating in his ears complemented the sound in a perfectly torturous way. Every second that went by, every heartbeat was louder.

**_Tic_ …**

He now clasped his hands over his ears. Pressing firmly to stop the sounds, to stop the madness. To stop the ringing.

_**T-T-Toc…** _

Suddenly the world sputtered to a stop. Everything seemed to freeze in his vision. Paused in slow motion. The world finally falling silent. It was strange. To have nothing in your ears. To feel like you’ve been put under water.

It reminded him... of his awakening. How death felt so nice, only to be dragged roughing back to life.

 

 

_Laying on the cold press he coughed harshly. Rasping in every breath that tried to enter his weakened body. He shook with every attempt. The soft fabric of the jacket felt cold. He was burning, yet his skin was freezing. He had an unnaturally high fever. Sweating from the high temperature and aching from the sores._

_The whirring of the press echoed in his ears. Loud and unfair to his breaking mind. Suddenly he couldn’t breath. The poison taking full effect. He refused to let himself panic. It would all be over, all the pain, all the guilt, all of him. Would die._

_When the press connected to his chest, he felt absolutely sick. Not an uncommon feeling when you know you’re about to die._

_The unsureness. Wondering what will become of you. If people would care or even miss you. Though… it wasn’t what struck him hard. That implanted a lifetime amount of fear and horror._

_He felt it._

_Every second._

_He felt it when it crushed his body. His skin torn alongside his head with a sickening crunch his skull made when it cracked open. His ribs piercing through tendons and muscle, tearing through his skin that was being split like wet paper. Each snap. Each tissue. It rang in his dying soul._

_The horrid popping each bone in his spine made when it was in contact with the metal. The sternum in his chest pressing down into his lungs and the blood came in such great amounts. Squeezing the last bit of air out of him. Even when it slammed into his pelvis he felt the crack and shattering. It shot into his legs and everything went numb._

_The agony that lasted after the darkness was his own mini version of hell. Writhing in a forever suffering of darkness and silence. Screaming with no sound echoing back. He remembered choking on the blood, the image of his organs, stomach, liver, exploding from his body was enough to render him hoarse. He could feel himself gagging and dry heaving, or whatever he was now._

_The skin dripping off his body, the bits of bones covered in flesh that came from his small frame. It was disgusting and putrid. He choked on air, he wasn’t supposed to feel pain. He couldn’t breathe like this. He thought death would be better than this._

_Again, and again, gory pictures flash through his mind and this time, he actually shakes himself up so bad it’s enough to yank a scream from the bottom of his tortured soul._

 

When he opens his eyes he’s breathing so hard he has to sit up and lean forwards. His eyes squeezed shut as the ragged breath comes out in uneven puffs of air. He’s shaking violently, even his hands couldn’t keep still enough to shove the blanket into his mouth to just stop crying.

He hasn’t cried in so long.

Everything's so blurry he feels like his eyes are half lidded and aren’t trying. The worldly sounds come crashing into his ears again and he slams his hands over them to find relief.

Only then he realized someone moved him back to his bed. But he couldn’t wonder about who right now. He must of passed out earlier, It made sense since he felt sick. His stomach was turning inside out and a couple times he gagged. The images seconds prior so vivid in his head that it tore the tears from his eyes. The sound of the door opening erupted into his sensitive ears, followed by hurried footsteps.

_Tic…_

“O-Oh god…”

_Toc..._

People were in the room. Or maybe just one person. But he was shaking so bad, his eyes were shut. And his hands still so tightly over his ears.

_Tic…_

He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to hear.

_Toc..._

He didn’t want to hear himself cry.

**_Tic…_ **

He didn’t want to see who was sitting at the foot of his bed.

**_Toc..._ **

Suddenly he felt himself get pulled into someone. Hands first on his shoulders, stopping his shaking just a little bit.

_**Tic.** _

Louder, and louder. He whimpered in pain, but the person with their hands on him gently pulled him into their arms. Securely holding him there, not harshly, but with a grounding firmness.

**_Toc._ **

They brought his hands away from his ears, making him flinch at the awful noises he was hearing. His ears were naked to the world around him, forcing him to hear. That awful choking noise that was forcing its way up his throat. He couldn’t stop.

“...it’s okay, hey, hey… you’re alright.”

**_...T-T-Tic._ **

The sweet voice bled into the air. It sunk into his ears and whispered the calming words into his hurting mind. It was gentle and it rolled over his nerves like a relaxant. He willed himself to open his eyes, shaking in their hold, whose hold, he needed to know.

Their voice didn’t blow up in his ear drums. It was so soothing, he wanted to hear it again. It leaked into his aching head and cooled the over working system. Shutting down the clock. Lowering the volume to his heartbeat echoing in his ears so painfully. Their breathing wasn’t so loud. Neither was his.

Yet the only pain he felt was still reopening itself on his chest. Spilling up through his throat. The ache and suffering crashing into mind's eye so fast he could hardly get a grip on even the then and now.

“Shh, Shh… It’s okay, just breathe…” they whispered so softly. He felt their gentle hands on his back. Pressing circles into his skin that trapped him in an overheating pocket of sweat. That dripped down his face slower than the tears did. Kokichi dragged in another small breath of air and even that he choked on.

He sputtered into more cries. Burying his face into the crook of his angels neck. He gripped the fabric of their shirt and held them with shaking arms. Silently begging for them to speak again. Before the wretched sounds came back. He would scream if they did. Yet his pathetic sobs was the only sound he could make. His eyes must be red, his nose running, with his face contorted into an ugly sheen.

He must be just as ugly as his cries.

He took a deep breath, the tears still rolling down his cheeks, he slowly released the air. Followed by a grimace in pain. “...that’s it, you’re okay… you’re safe.” Their hands locked around him in a firmer hold. They swayed gently, rocking him as he surrendered to them. He let go of muscle aches and became limp in their grasp.

His cries subsided into quiet sniffles. He didn’t have to look at who came to his rescue. He could tell by his touch, his hold, his calm voice. The way it grounded him to reality of truth when he was high in the air, stuck in all the lies.

He was his. His beloved.

“...Ready to go back to sleep?” He asked as he pulled away enough to brush back his purple hair that stuck to his forehead. Kokichi shook his head fervently. A hand clutching his chest, it still hurt. Everything still hurt.

Thinking about going back to sleep, having that horribly vivid dream again, was enough to make him tear up. The sounds would return. He would be all alone. All alone without him here to keep him steady on his incapable legs as he walks on broken glass. “...S...Stay.” He manages to muttered through numb lips.

“...I wish I could, but I ...need to leave.” He says solemnly. “They...are only letting me in here to calm you down.” Those words set him off. It burns into his mind and it makes the hot tears singe his eyes. His heart beat sped up and his teeth clench together in desperation. “I-I’ll never calm down…!” He chokes out. “I-I’ll scream until you stay!” His lip quivers and he’s starting to lose it again.

“Please Shuichi…” he whispers hopelessly. “I-I can’t do this anymore. St-Stay so… So I can…” He fades off when the other is pulling away. By this time his eyes have cleared, and he could look up and see him. Shuichi, who was taken out of intensive care a month ago, while he stayed in it. “...I’ll d-die.” He says. “I-If you go.”

That’s how it feels. To have your mind depleting into nothing, constantly tormenting you with screams and loud sobs from either himself or other voices. The room will dip occasionally, revolting the nausea to burrow in his stomach until he’s hugging himself heaving. The disgusting images flash through his mind, the blood, his guts, all the gore.

“...You’ll be fine.” Shuichi tries, taking his hand. “You won’t die… you are very much alive.” Kokichi grips his hand like he’d disappear. “N-No, the sounds will come back. It’ll all come back…!” The nightmares. The clock. His heartbeat. His breathing. “I-I’m…” he chokes, tears swelling up in eyes. “O-Oh god, I-I’m so scared…” He was shaking. He could feel his shoulders trembling. He swallowed hard. It took so much just to say that.

He pulled on his hand, to get him closer. So he could come back to the bed. Shuichi must have been told he couldn’t stay, because the want in the others eyes was so strong. “...They said I couldn’t, I-I’m so sorry.” Kokichi tried to hold back the cries fighting his way up his throat, but it was useless. He let go of Shuichi’s hand and yanked the thin blanket over his head so he could sob without his look of pity haunting him. “J-Just go!” He yelled.

There was a pause, no movement. No sound. The silence burned his ears, so he let his ugly cries fill the room. He let the demeaning thoughts deep into his head to reminding him how pathetic he was. How everyone hated him. How much of a monster he was. How insane he felt.

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

Footsteps went to the door and he gripped the blanket so tightly as the sounds came roaring into earshot. The door creaked when it opened to allow Shuichi to escape. It crashed into his ears and he so desperately wanted to drown it out, even with his cries. With the blanket pulled over his head he clasped his hands over his ears. To muffle it all. Even a little bit.

It didn’t seem that long until the door opened again, making him wince. His hands were pressed against his ears so hard that he didn’t hear the footsteps. He only felt the bed dip as someone sat down. They pulled the blanket off his head and slipped their hands around his wrists. Prompting him to let go. Kokichi looked at Shuichi, and finally released his hand. Letting the hum of the rooms air hammer into his eardrums. He whimpered and went to cover again but Shuichi stopped him.

“...Shh, Shh, Stop, it’s okay.” He said, slowly reaching next to him to bring out two little devices. “...You’re eardrums popped in game, that’s what’s making your hearing hyper sensitive...” He whispered the words so gently, making Kokichi stop his cries. He watched Shuichi reach up to his ears and slid the device onto them. “...like when we were babies and everything was too loud. These will help ease us back into the normal worlds frequency…”

Kokichi looked up and saw Shuichi had them in his ears too. Blue hearing aids. “...your case is worse than us because your eardrums burst in game after the press…” the mention of that horrid slab of metal made him flinch. The boy brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek. “...they were made for you specifically, they just thought it wasn’t bothering you. But clearly it is.”

The other one was slipped into his ear. “...I-I’m so sorry I have to leave you like this…” he gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “...I’m sorry about the nightmares, I’m sorry about this… Stupid place they shoved you in.” His hands went from his cheeks to his ears again, his fingers finding little switches.

Kokichi hiccuped out the last of his cries, having Shuichi here felt warmingly comforting.

_**CLICK!** _

_Click!_

_click..._

The sound filled his ears and faded as fast as it came. “...you can adjust how much frequency you have with these little switches. You can be deaf if you wanted.” It took a moment to realize Shuichi turned the silence off.

Kokichi rubbed his red puffy eyes and looked around the room. His eyes landing on the clock. He listened, and listened. “...better?” Shuichi asked, entwining his hands with his. Kokichi still stared at the silent clock. “There’s no…” he started, slowly turning to look at his savior. “...tic toc.”

Shuichi turned to look at the clock, then smiled softly at him. “No… there isn’t. That must have driven you crazy.” His voice was far more softer than before. The volume had taken a drastic drop from seconds ago. “...mhmm.” Was all he could respond back with. With the sound calmed, and only the slight buzz of the heater in the room, he finally relaxed. The exhaustion he’s been fighting since day one set in to spin around one heavy headache.

The activity in his mind dropped so much from being high on alert. His eyelids drooped, giving his grip on Shuichi so much slack. “...I’ll see you when you wake up…” The boy before him whispered as Kokichi lay back on the pillows. He felt his hand leave his as the world became fuzzier.

 

 

—

 

 

He woke up as early as he ever did, nearing 5 o’clock a.m. He honestly thought he would sleep longer. Shuichi wasn’t here, not much to his surprise.

There weren’t any nightmares, his drowsiness must be to thank for that. Even his mind was too tired to torture him, maybe next night it will. He lifted a hand to touch his ear. The hearing piece still situated where Shuichi placed it. It was the opposite of a hearing aid, because it wasn’t aiding his hearing, it was canceling it.

His slim fingers found a tiny switch that would seem to move if it pushed it. Out of curiosity, and wanting to know which way enhanced his hearing and which didn’t, he pushed up.

Suddenly the world exploded into his ear and sound seemed to crack into his mind as fast as a lightning bolt. He yelped out of shock and pushed down on the switch immediately. Just as soon as it came, it went. Now the sound in his right ear was completely shut off. He went to his left ear and shut that one off too. Testing to see if these things really worked, he snapped his fingers. Once next to his left, once next to his right.

No sound echoed in his ear drums. Nothing shook them, no ringing, no buzzing, no snapping.

No ticking.

Pure silence that didn’t even have the natural ring in the air. It was calming, to not hear a single thing. He relaxed with a sigh of relief, knowing that the tormentful noises no longer could haunt him. Not while he’s deaf. It felt powering almost, as if he had some control back in his life. He was aloud to grab the reins of this issue and pull back as much as he wanted. 

He looked up when his eyes caught motion of the door opening. No creaking. The person poked their head in just to see if he was awake. Kokichi smiled when he saw the beautiful eyes of his beloved looking at him. He saw his lips move, he was speaking. It was disputing to know there should be some sort of reflection echoing a somewhat loud motion, yet not hear anything in return.

He forgot he couldn’t hear so he held up one finger to tell Shuichi to wait, and he stopped.

The boy walked over to sit on the bed at his feet. Kokichi reached back and turned up the frequency. Soft ringing filled the air, letting him know he could hear again. “Sorry, What?” He asked, Shuichi chuckled. “Did you turn your hearing off?”

Sheepishly, Kokichi nodded, smiling to himself. “It...feels good, to not hear.” He said slowly. “...I...I only want it on when your here.” He said, reaching for Shuichi’s hand, who let him take it. “Why’s that?” He questioned, giving Kokichi’s hand a small squeeze.

He smiled and looked into those golden eyes. “...I never want to stop hearing your voice. It’s the only thing that sounds… soft.” He replied honestly. Shuichi voice was so gentle and calm. Just hearing him soothed his ears and made him relaxed. The others cheeks dusted with a light rosy pink. “...T-That’s… sweet.”

Kokichi looked up at him, flustered by his words. “No it’s not. It’s the truth.” He said as he bit the inside of his cheek. Pouting to show his displeasure, in an attempt to hide his true feelings. “You should keep them on sometimes… I mean, I’m not always going to be around. You’ll get used to it, things will start to become less loud.”

Kokichi scoffed. “...It’s been weeks without these thingys... it hasn’t gotten better.” Shuichi smiled gently. “That’s okay… you’ll take longer to heal. This damage doesn’t last forever. I’ve been wearing them since the second week… and only now I’m seeing results.”

Kokichi frowned. It was unfair that he had to wait longer, but the canceling hearing aids can wait.

“...I missed you.” He said with a tighter grip on his hand. “I haven’t...Can you…” nervously he plays with the hem of Shuichi’s sleeve. It’s been so, so excruciating to just sit here and be one foot apart when they’ve been apart for much longer. “I-I…”

Damn it, he can’t get the words out. He prays Shuichi knows what he wants, but he isn’t a mind reader this time. He can’t tell what’s wrong because what’s wrong isn’t physical. It twists painfully around his heart and squeezes his chest in longing. They were so close before. Hugging. Sobbing. So close.

He doesn’t want to let him go.

 

_Reaching his hand out above him, in this cramped space his hand meets cold metal, giving him chills. Compared to the poison choking him, that was nothing. His mind cursed him with the images of his beloved. The one who wounded his heart in a way that forced the tears to come roaring into his eyes the second he slammed the door to him room after the trial._

_His hand, his beloved held it so gently… so soft and so loving. He let him go, his hand dropped from his so long ago, and the tears dripped down his cheeks as he remembered, he never said those special words. The one true emotion he felt for the first time. His face paled as his stomach squeezed uncomfortably. Nausea pressed itself against his throat and all he could do was silently cry, watch the press come down on him. So painful. Too painful._

_He let go of Shuichi’s hand, for the last time._

 

“Hey…” Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand and softly brushed over the spot where his scar would be. “...You’ve gone blank on me.”

Kokichi blinked. His lip quiver but he bit down on it. “...Sorry…” he muttered. “I...just,” He looked at Shuichi, those eyes struck a strange feeling of home. Wherever home was, he wanted to be there with him. It was just his aura. The safe, warm sense of home. “...want to go home.” The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them from tumbling out of his mouth.

Home. Home for Kokichi was never a place. Ever since he could remember, home was in the people. His people. His family.

He hasn’t said the words out loud. Since he knew the lump in his throat would only encourage more tears. Just picturing himself in a nice little house with Shuichi holding him and only him, it struck a chord in his heart. “Where’s home?” Shuichi asked, shifting himself fully on the hospital bed so he’d face Kokichi completely.

Kokichi cursed himself when he saw his hands shaking again. “...Wh-Where you are.” He replied, his face burned at the genuineness shattering over his words. He gave up on what he wanted, since Shuichi would never let him, nor would he return the sentiment.

Yet against his thoughts, he saw him smile, it was so soft and gentle that the wanting to be closer became too strong. “Kokichi…” his name rolling of his tongue so smoothly, it was calming. It was pathetic how he wished he’d say it again. “...Can I kiss you?”

The question made him freeze. The warmth in his cheek must have deepened, his expressions changed on instinct to shock, making it look like the question was revolting.

Of course Shuichi backed down immediately. “I-I’m Sorry…! I thought maybe.. Nevermind I shouldn’t assume things like that-” but his uneven words were cut off when Kokichi yanked him forward. The smaller was too fast, but it worked for him. His lips incidentally crash against Shuichi’s and for a moment the boy was flustered, but fell into the need to be closer.

Shuichi’s hands came up around Kokichi’s wrist, the firmness in his grip was so grounding after all they were forced to go through. So they stayed like that. Kissing, breathing against one another in a way that relaxed every fiber in either of their beings. Only to break away when the feeling overwhelmed his heart and mind. Just to catch his breath, that was forever stolen away from him by such a chaste kiss.

Or was it even chaste? He thinks he wasn’t.

“...Could you…” he breathed the little whisper of words against his neck. “...stay with me? I want to hear you. Just a little longer…”

Shuichi pulls away completely. Looking hypnotized in his trance. “...Just a little longer, but what then?”

Kokichi doesn’t need to think up an answer when the sounds of hell awaited him just beyond Shuichi’s future absence. “...talk to me, say my name...please.”

It must be his exhaustion talking, because he’s never been so honest in his life, so much so to out right say what he longed for.

But for this moment he doesn’t care. No tic toc. No creaking, no clacking, no tapping, no pulsation of his heart mocking his existence. Just the sweet soft words that melted into his mind. Making his voice sound so sacred, claiming his right to hear, stealing his heart, mind and soul. Surrendering to his beloved. He’s given up on life, and yet he hasn’t given up on him.

 

 

_It’s the only tic toc he’d ever allow. The simple exchange of their hearts beating as one, docking off the precious seconds to his life._

_“...I’d love to, Kokichi.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt suddenly inspired by something, so why not
> 
> And frik, I have writers block on my other story,,, I have not abandoned it.. it’s coming along I swear..


End file.
